DC COMICS: CW Flash (s2 ep19 Back To Normal)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT: Barry goes through a morning using his speed. Then he does it again, without powers. His voiceover talks about being a regular guy on a regular day. Using Jay’s helmet, Cisco vibes on Zoom’s lair. He sees that Caitlin is alive, but since Barry no longer has the speed force, they have no way of traveling through the breach. Harry blames Barry for giving Zoom access to Earth-1 again. He’s tracked Jesse and plans on going to get her before Zoom can find her again. Cisco offers to help, but Harry turns him down and leaves. Joe offers Barry ride to work, but Barry’s already finished his work for the day. He figures working for the police is the only way he can help people now. In Zoom’s lair, Caitlin is chained to a bed, away from the cells. She refuses to eat, even when Zoom tries to get her to. She demands that he takes off the mask, and Hunter Zolomon speeds off the entire Zoom outfit in favor of regular clothes. He insists that he won’t hurt Caitlin, he loves her. But he is thrown when she calls him Hunter instead of Jay. He remembers his troubled childhood, but snaps back, and tells Caitlin that he loves her, and she will love him again too. He releases her chains, allowing her to look around. After he leaves, Caitlin walks through the lair. In one cell she sees the masked man. In another is Killer Frost. Wally meets his father at Center City Police Station. He’s realized that the reason The Flash keeps saving him is because of a connection to Joe. Wally wants to talk to The Flash, but Joe gently refuses to arrange it. Harry knocks on an apartment door. A young woman answers, and lets Harry in after he asks for Jesse. Jesse is not happy to see her father. After the roommate leaves, Harry tries to tell Jesse that she is in danger and needs to come with him. Jesse refuses, blaming him for her always being in danger. Jesse tells her father that she is just as afraid of him as she is of Zoom, and sends him away. Harry drives the white S.T.A.R. Labs van when a man steps out in front of him. The van hits the man, who suffers no apparent damage, even as the van is demolished. The man goes to the driver side door and violently pulls Harry from the van. The news reports on the rise in petty crime recently, upsetting Barry who watches in S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco tells him to turn it off, and they discuss how sooner or later people will realize The Flash is gone. An alarm goes off, and Cisco goes to check the camera feed in the van. They watch Harry’s abduction happen, and get to work trying to figure out who took Harry and why. Barry calls Iris for help. Caitlin and Killer Frost talk to each other. Caitlin isn’t clear why Zoom has not killed Killer Frost. Killer Frost offers Caitlin a deal. If Caitlin can get her out of the cell, which prevents her from using her powers, Killer Frost will help Caitlin get back to Earth-1. Barry examines the crime scene with Iris, who drove him. They find blood and a fingerprint in the dent in the van, leading them to believe that Harry hit a metahuman. Iris takes Harry’s gun as they go to tell Jesse. Harry is in an old abandoned arcade, his hands bound. His abductor, a man named Griffin Grey, believes he has kidnapped Harrison Wells from Earth-1. He blames Wells for turning him into a metahuman. Grey is inhumanly strong, but he is also aging quickly. He is only 18, but looks decades older. He wants Wells to cure him before he dies from old age. If Harry refuses, Grey promises to kill him. Jesse has joined the gang at S.T.A.R. Labs, where Cisco has identified Grey from the fingerprint Barry found on the van. He has also learned about Grey’s aging, though without Caitlin to examine the blood, he can’t find out how or why. Jesse offers to help, she studied bio chem in school. While Caitlin works on destroying Killer Frost’s cell, they continue to talk. Killer Frost failed out of med school and had a brother who died. But they both bond a little over their shared “cold” mother. Caitlin explains how she is going to heat the cell wall, which will change the consistency to make it more fragile. Joe works in Barry lab when Wally shows up. Again, Wally wants to talk to The Flash. Wally has always been reckless, but never believed he would die until Zoom kidnapped him. He wants to thank The Flash for saving him. Joe agrees to arrange it, then gets a call. Joe and Wally hug, and Wally calls him Dad. Cisco and Jesse meet Barry at S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry has tracked Grey. He tells Jesse to stay behind and keep working the blood while Barry and Cisco go to meet Joe and find Grey. Barry, Joe, and Cisco got to a warehouse, armed. They find Grey, who begins to throw metal barrels at them. They take cover, and while Joe asks for Harry, Barry tries to slip behind Grey. Once in position, Barry fires his weapon at Grey, but misses. Grey hits him with another barrel, ages years in moments, and escapes. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Iris bandages Barry up and they join the group. Jesse explains how Grey’s powers and aging are both happening. They realize the more he uses his powers, the faster he gets older. Jesse insists that next time, she comes with them to find her Dad. Cisco and Jesse go to work on a way to protect Barry next time, and Joe heads off to work, encouraging Iris to talk to Barry, who is starring at his Flash suit. Barry talks to Iris about how she was the first person he saved. When he did, it was like they were the only two people in the world, and he knew he could save her. Now, he doesn’t know who he is. Iris insists that he is a hero, powers or no. Harry works with some chemicals and equipment that Grey brought him. Grey wants to know how Harry sleeps at night after everything he did. Grey’s own girlfriend doesn’t recognize her anymore, because of what Harry did. The whole city was affected. Harry tries to get Grey to shut up, but is clearly affected by his abductor’s words. Caitlin tries her plan. After heating the cell wall, she shatters it with a mallet. The Man in the mask makes noise, and Caitlin wonders what they should do about him. Killer Frost makes it clear she plans on killing him, and Caitlin as well. Caitlin tries to run, but Killer Frost uses ice to make her slip and fall. Killer Frost is sure Zoom only kept her alive due to her resemblance of Caitlin. Now that he has Caitlin, Killer Frost is expendable. She throws an icicle at Caitlin’s chest, but Zoom speeds in, catches the icicle, and stabs Killer Frost to death with it. He looks at Caitlin, and tells her if she tries the same thing with the masked man, the man will be killed as well. Jesse figures out how to track Harry with his watch. They find him at an abandoned amusement park. Cisco explains that he and Jesse used some dwarf star alloy to treat the chest of The Flash suit. It can now take a single punch from Grey. Harry gives a solution to Grey, saying it is the cure. Grey knows Harry has simply been diluting the solution. Harry admits there is no cure. Grey is about to kill Harry, when an alarm sounds and he sees the rescue party arrive. Jesse and Iris watch from monitors in a van. On Joe’s signal, Iris turns on the lights in the park, distracting Grey so he doesn’t notice The Flash not using speed. The Flash fights Grey, who hits him in the chest. Grey throws a bumper car at Joe and Cisco, and goes after The Flash, getting even older. He tries to punch The Flash, but has gotten slower as he ages and The Flash manages to dodge until Grey falls, dying of old age. Joe, Cisco, and The Flash look. In death, Grey’s body looks 18 again. Joined by Iris and Jesse, the gang finds Harry chained up in the arcade. Jesse runs to her father and releases him. They hug and both say they are sorry. Jesse moves back into S.T.A.R. Labs with her father. He explains that when her Mom died, he felt so helpless because he could not protect her. He vowed to always protect Jesse, so when she was taken by Zoom, something in him snapped. She says she gets it, she would have done anything to find him after he was kidnapped. But she needs to know he won’t hurt others to protect her anymore. He promises to be the kind of father she can be proud of if she promises not to run away again. She agrees. Joe brings Wally to a rooftop. Wally is nervous. When The Flash arrives, Joe leaves. The Flash disguises his voice. Wally thanks The Flash for sacrificing his powers to save him, and promises not to waste the chance he was given. Caitlin is chained to the bed again. Hunter thinks she should be grateful that he saved her from Killer Frost. But Caitlin just begs him to let her go home, once again reminding Hunter of his parents. He decides to take her back to Earth-1 after all. So that he can conquer it. He speeds her away. Barry looks at his suit again. He is joined by Harry. Barry knows he can’t save Caitlin without his powers. Harry explains why Grey kidnapped him, and how it made him realize that he never paid for all the chaos he caused on his own world. Harry wants to atone by helping Barry get back his speed. He wants to make another particle accelerator explode. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Jesse Chambers - Jesse Quick Category:Griffin Grey Category:Detective Joe West